Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-r-7-5r}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${r}$ terms together: $ {-r - 5r} - 7$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-6r} - 7$ The simplified expression is $-6r - 7$